


Love in Random Places

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [164]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: Merlin can't figure out who his Valentine's card is from.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for a Camelot_drabble prompt that never happened so figured I would post anyway!

Merlin tried not to scowl when Arthur Pendragon hurried up to him in the crowded school corridors. The blond thrust a piece of paper at him and disappeared without a word, but Merlin was used to his rudeness. He had called him out on it more than once. Glancing down at the paper, he sighed.

“What’s that?” Gwen asked inquisitively.

“My detention,” Merlin replied glumly. It was Arthur’s fault – Arthur and his rudeness. This wasn’t the first time the pair of them had ended up in detention together for arguing in class or the hallways. Merlin couldn’t abide rudeness and Arthur had to have the last word. It was a dangerous combination.

“At least you’ve got…” Gwen trailed off with a significant look at his bag and Merlin grinned, his spirits instantly lifted.

Gwen loved Valentine’s Day, but she was a romantic. She also had a steady boyfriend so was guaranteed something. Merlin, on the other hand, didn’t care. He had never received a card, never had any interest in sending one.

Until this year. He had found the card wedged into the side of his locker. It was crumbled but unmistakably a valentine’s card. Merlin hadn’t recognised the writing; sloping and elegant. But the words inside had made him smile and he had carried it in his bag for the last three days. Whenever class got tough or Arthur annoyed him, he just thought about it and could forget everything else that happened.

Gwen laughed and hooked her arm through his.

“Come on,” she said, “we have to get to class.”

The day went far too quickly for Merlin’s liking. He dragged his feet as he approached Mr Kilgarrah’s classroom, knowing it was going to be a long hour. Gwen had wished him luck and promised to meet for a hot chocolate later so Merlin could rant about the unfairness of being in detention with Arthur again.

The other boy was already in there and he scowled as Merlin walked in.

“The next desk, please, Mr Emrys.”

“But-,” Merlin stared at the old man. He could have sworn there was a twinkle in his eye but Mr Kilgarrah glared back.

“If you wish to extend your time, continue that argument.”

Arthur smirked at him as Merlin threw his bag down and sat down. He was going to need cream and marshmallows on his hot chocolate at this rate.

“You’ll be doing lines, boys.”

Merlin sighed as he was given lined paper and told what to write. “I will not fight in the corridor” was getting old – Merlin had lost count of the number of times he had been forced to write it over the last few years. Arthur’s irritated huff meant Merlin knew Arthur was thinking the same and he suppressed a grin, picking up his pen.

At least he wasn’t in this alone.

He worked for half an hour, but then started to get bored. He looked up and could have sworn that Kilgarrah was dozing. He glanced at Arthur, who caught his eye and nodded; their teacher was asleep. Merlin rolled his eyes.

But as he turned back to his desk, he happened a glance at Arthur’s. Arthur had also been working steadily and his paper was filled with his neat handwriting.

Elegant, sloping handwriting.

Merlin stared. There was no denying it. He had looked at his card often enough to recognise the swirl instead of a dot over the `i` and the flick to the `l`’s.

Arthur had written his card.

Merlin turned back to his desk, neck burning and thoughts racing. Why? As some kind of prank? Merlin knew if that was the case, Arthur would have made some scathing comment in the middle of the corridor where everyone could hear and watch Merlin try and defend himself. But he hadn’t said anything. He hadn’t even hinted towards knowing Merlin had received a card.

“Is there a problem, Mr Emrys?”

Kilgarrah had clearly woken up and seen that Merlin wasn’t writing anything. Merlin shook his head, not trusting his voice, and started scribbling away again. He couldn’t resist stealing glances at Arthur’s handwriting, trying (but failing) to doubt himself.

On the third time he sneaked a glance, Arthur caught him. He looked from Merlin to his paper and back again.

And, to Merlin’s complete astonishment, he blushed. Arthur didn’t look up again for the rest of their detention and as soon as Kilgarrah said they could go, he was out of the door before Merlin had even put his pen down.

“You look confused, young man,” Kilgarrah said. His voice was softer, kinder, than before but Merlin still shook his head as he packed his bag.

“I’m fine,” he said, “I’ve got to go.”

He sped after Arthur, knowing for certain that his teacher was smirking this time. But the corridors were deserted and Arthur was nowhere to be seen. Merlin ran outside just in time to see an expensive car pull away and he sighed. Arthur would avoid him now.

He text Gwen to say he was out and they agreed to meet in their normal coffee shop. As soon as they had ordered, Merlin dragged her over to a secluded corner.

“What is it?” Gwen asked, staring at his flushed face and his messed-up hair from where Merlin kept running his hands through it distractedly. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know.”

“Slow down, Merlin,” Gwen said. She encouraged him to sit and slid his drink in front of him. “What is going on?”

“I found out who my card was from,” Merlin blurted out. Gwen’s eyebrows lifted and she smiled.

“Ooh, tell me who!”

“Arthur.”

“What? But Merlin…he…”

“Hates me, I know.”

Merlin looked at her bemused expression and burst out laughing.

“I’m the one who is supposed to be bewildered, not you.”

“Aren’t you?”

The more Merlin thought about it, the more he realised how quickly he had accepted the card was from Arthur.

“No,” he said. “I’m not.”


End file.
